1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound operation input device for pressing operation input, tilt operation input, and rotating operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known compound operation input device of this type includes a first operating body that can be pressed in a vertical direction, a second operating body of annular shape disposed around the first operating body, tilt operable and rotatably operable in a circumferential direction, a first switch to be actuated by pressing movement of the first operating body, a plurality of second switches to be actuated by tilt of the second operating body, a rotary switch attached to the second operating body to detect rotation of the second operating body, a first circuit board provided with the first and second switches, and a second circuit board formed with sliding contact patterns of the rotary switch (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-325859).
In the above known device, the second operating body is in annular shape and disposed around the first operating body. Therefore, outer sizes of the second operating body and the rotary switch attached thereto depend on the outer size of the first operating body. By reducing the outer size of the first operating body, it is possible to reduce the outer size of the second operating body and the rotary switch.
It should be noted that the first operating body needs to be pressed for input operation. Therefore, if the outer size of the first operating body is reduced, the first operating body should become difficult to operate. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce the outer size of the device.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstance and aims to provide a compound operation input device that can be reduced in size by reducing the outer size of a rotary switch irrespective of the outer size of a first operating body.